Peter Pan Returns: The Continuing Adventures
by Mercedes Aria
Summary: CHAPTER 5 ADDED-The legend lives on as Peter brings more children to Neverland. Alone and unloved, Hook searches for something to fill the void and meets his match- and it's not Pan. R&R please
1. Prologue: The Return

_Peter Pan Returns: The Further Adventures of the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up _

_**Author's Note- 08/09/06:** Many thanks to everyone who followed this story. I never meant to leave it sitting for so long, but now that the "offical" sequel is coming out, I thought I'd return to my own sequel. I appreciate all the support of my reviews and hope that you will continue reading as new chapters are put up. Updates may be slow due to school, work, and writing two other stories but they will be coming. _

_Thank you,_

_Mercy_

* * *

**Prolouge: The Return**

Out there, in homes all across the globe, are Stories being told; Stories about a Boy who refused to grow up. None of these Stories are ever exactly alike nor are they ever told in the same way twice, but every one of them centers on this magical Boy.

On this particular night as the Stories were being told, there was a house in London that particularly stood out. In this house lived an American entrepreneur and his family. His eldest child was a girl of thirteen with short, spiky white-blond hair and a flair for storytelling. She stood in the center of a large room in the upper level of the house, her green eyes flashing with excitement and her hands dancing in front of her as she spoke. Two younger children, a boy of five and a girl of seven, sat spellbound before her as she told them her Story.

"It was in that moment," the oldest girl said in a dark tone, "that Peter Pan realized the awful truth..." She paused for dramatic effect as the younger children leaned forward in anxious anticipation. "That James Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger and greatest villain of all time, was...His...Father!"

The instant the words left her mouth a mighty thud was heard outside of the window and was followed by what sounded like stones rolling down the roof. Another sound came on the heels of the second, this one like that of a shrill whistle.

The girl and her siblings rushed to the window- the very window that so many other children had run to after the Story was told- and they saw the same thing that generations of children before them had seen- absolutely nothing.

A sigh escaped from the children's lips; one that was mingled with relief and disappointment. They retreated from the window and returned to the center of the nursery to resume the Story. They were much quieter this time as they kept one ear open for more sounds from the Night.

In the tree that grew outside of the nursery window the hero of the Stories was attempting to disengage himself from the branches. A ball of light no bigger than a child's fist darted about his face. The tinkling that was coming from the light sounded like peals of laughter.

Peter Pan managed to set himself upright, but remained tied to the tree. His inability to break free was mainly due to the fact that he was still laughing and the more he laughed the more the belt of his dagger tightened on the tree branch.

"Hey!" he cried, tears squeezing from the corner of his eyes. "Let me go!" He said this as though he expected the tree to oblige his request. It didn't, of course.

"Stop laughing, Tink," he ordered the ball of light, his voice choked with merriment. "Do something!"

Tink responded by tumbling over with laughter, as helpless as he to do anything about the matter.

A hand darted from out of the tree and grabbed hold of the tangled belt. Another hand grasped the offending branch and with a swift movement released the Boy from the tree. Peter sprang away and landed on the rooftop. As soon as he hit the roof, he froze. Tinkerbell vanished into the tree as a rustling was heard at the nursery window. A blonde head cautiously stuck its nose out and looked about.

"Angelica, please don't lean out of the window like that," a voice from inside chided. "You could fall out."

With a sigh, the girl returned inside, shutting the window behind her.

Peter let out the breath he was holding. He then stood up and dove back into the tree.

"Tinkerbell," he scolded the fairy very seriously. "You almost gave us away!"

"It wasn't Tink who nearly gave us away," chimed in a new voice, one with a sweet lilt.

Peter turned and saw cerulean eyes regarding him intently. He shrugged.

"Wasn't I!" he proclaimed with a devilish smirk as he bounced on a limb.

"Oh, no?" the voice challenged him. The eyes disappeared briefly, then reappeared with the rest of the face which belonged to a very pretty redhead. The girl's age was unclear, but nevertheless she was obviously many years older than Peter, perhaps even in her mid-teens.

The Boy shrugged again. "But you have to admit that was funniest story ever! Hook my dad!" The thought sent him spiraling out of the tree and up into the night sky, at which point he let a joyful crow.

The girl was out of the tree in a flash and clamping her hand over his mouth, just as the nursery window was once again flung open.

"That you can't blame on Tink," she told him.

"Come, Ari," he grinned, ignoring her last comment. "Let's go! Wait 'til you see the Mermaid's Lagoon."

With that he took off, leaving Ari to scramble frantically after him.

"Peter! Wait!"


	2. Neverland Revisited

_Disclaimer: Peter Pan is the work of master storyteller and writer, Sir J.M. Barrie._

_Dedication: This tale is dedicated to Sir James; I can only hope that I do him justice with my humble work._

_Further Dedications: To Jason Isaacs who did a simply brilliant portrayal of Hook in P.J. Hogan's Peter Pan. And to Jeremy Sumpter who epitomized the very essence of Peter Pan. Upon these actors' interpretations and Sir James's original work are my Hook and Pan based._

_**Author's Note:** I wish to extend my sincere gratitude to Queen Mab (I promise I will update Labyrinth II shortly. I am hoping that this will get me back in the mood), Nikki (There will be more, I promise), Yuki Asao (redheads rule!;p), DemonQueen (I promise this story will not end with Hook saying, "Peter, I am your father." Rofl. No Star Wars ending here!), and to everyone else who has read and reviewed. I write for you!_

_Author's Plea: Please if you have any ideas that you would like to see in writing, let me know. I love to incorporate other's ideas into my works. I even like to include my readers as characters in my stories, as dear Mab well knows (though she has yet to see herself in Return to the Underground. It's coming, I promise! lol). So wanna take part in the adventure? Have an idea you'd like to see included? Please email me. My email address is viewable in my profile._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Neverland Revisited**

Neverland appeared on the horizon in a vibrant wash of watercolors that swirled together before suddenly and explosively taking shape in the form of a lush island.

Ari settled into a low-lying cloud to better take in her exquisite surroundings. Neverland far exceeded the description of any Story she had ever heard or anything she had imagined, and yet it was very familiar.

Peter floated beside her, grinning most vainly as though the world they saw was entirely his doing.

"Well," he prodded, impatient for her to speak. "What do you think?"

Ari sputtered her words in an attempt to express her thoughts. "I-it's incredible!"

"Yes, I know," Peter returned smugly, bursting up through an unsuspecting cirrus cloud.

"Come on," he cried, coming back to grab her hair at the end of a lock that swirled around her waist. "The Lost Boys are waiting!"

* * *

The Lost Boys, six in all, were found deep in the Never-Forest playing their version of Hide'N'Seek. Different was theirs from the traditional game. Instead of one counter and several hiders, the Lost Boys had several Counters and only one Hider. The Counters would scour the Forest searching for the Hider. Then, as they neared the place where the Hider was hidden, the Hider would leap from his covert spot and take off running. A chase would ensue. The Hider was not technically found until the Counters tackled him to the ground and sat on him. It was a grand sport for the Boys, though the creatures of the Never-Forest were not particularly fond of the ruckus it caused.

The Boys were about to begin counting again when the Never-Forest, which had been dark and damp until that moment, blossomed to life in blinding colors, rich foliage, and a myriad of animals awakening from a deep slumber.

The Boys froze in their tracks, silent and listening, waiting in anticipation. As they slowly rose to stand at attention, they heard the sound of Life growing louder and louder, heralding His arrival.

"He's back," whispered the tallest boy in hushed reverence.

The Boys erupted in a cheer just as Peter burst through the vegetation and greeted them with a triumphant crow.

"Hurray!" The cry went up. "Peter's back!"

Peter glowed as he basked in their adoration. His heart, and ego, swelled as his crew made over his return. He allowed their chatter to go on for a while longer before raising his hands to signal for silence.

"Boys," he announced solemnly, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

The Boys exchanged worried glances with one another.

"I was, unfortunately, unable to learn the ending of the Princess Bride." A collective "aww" escaped the Boys. "But," Peter continued, "I did bring someone back with me."

At Peter's cue, Ari stepped out from behind a curtain of hanging vines.

"A mother!" The Boys hooted and hollered and high-fived one another.

"Hey!" Peter cried to regain their attention. When shouting failed, he gave the Boy nearest him a hearty shove that had a domino effect on the rest of them until the smallest Lost Boy landed on his rump. They obediently refocused their attention on Peter.

"She's not a mother," he declared with finality. The Boys looked confused for every girl whom Peter brought to Neverland was a mother.

"She's an Aria," he told them.

"What's an Aria?"

"A type of song, but it is also my name," said Aria, wrinkling her nose at them.

"But if she's not a mother," wondered the middle-sized Lost Boy who was still very much confused. "What is she?"

Peter's eyes lit up in a way that told the others he had been on a terribly grand adventure.

"A princess," he decreed as he sprang onto a massive, moss-covered rock and drew his sword for no apparent reason.

"Like Tiger Lily?"

"Yes!" Peter grinned, revealing his pearly first teeth. "But she is from far, far away and has a wicked step-mother!"

The Boys gasped in amazement.

"Like Cinderella?"

"Yes, but her stepmother was going to force her to get married!"

"No!" the Boys exclaimed in excited unison, their faces each a shining mirror of their leader's.

"Yes!" Peter crowed, his feet lifting from the rock as he relived the adventure. "But she ran away!"

"O-o-oh!" The Boys stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed at Aria. Never before had they heard of a girl who ran away so that she would not have to grow up. They pressed in closer to Peter and Aria.

"Did you fall out of your pram?" asked one of the Boys.

"Not quite," Aria answered him. By this time, she had joined Peter on the boulder. "But as soon as my nurse was looking the other way, I escaped."

A murmur of approval ran through the Boys.

"That's when I found her." Peter raised his sword in the air as he resumed the story. "She was trapped by a ferocious dragon that was so huge it made the Crocodile seem tiny. It had teeth like razors and fire in its eyes and belly. It nearly devoured us whole, but I fought him off!" During his tale Peter slashed the air as though it was the dragon reborn, his sword punctuating every word. "And we flew off as the slayed dragon sank to the bottom of the sea!" He stabbed the air once more in victory, the sword poised high above his blond head.

The Boys cheered wildly and Peter remembered his manners.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and stood up straight. He holstered his sword, turned to Aria, and bowed deeply. "Princess Aria," he said gallantly, "allow me to introduce you to my crew." With a jerk of his blond head, he indicated to the Boys to line up.

You must remember that this was not Peter's original band of Lost Boys. No, Tootles, Slightly, Nibs, and the rest had long since grown up and were no longer remembered by Peter, for Peter had no room in his head for those who chose to leave childhood behind. The new crew of Lost Boys had been assembled shortly after the first had flown away with Wendy, Michael, and John, as there was never a shortage of boys who fell out of their pram when their nurse was looking the other way.

The Boys fell over each to in effort to line up properly according to height.

The first to be introduced was Lanky who was aptly named. He was a very pale child with pale hair that was perpetually draped in his eyes, giving him the appearance of hiding. Indeed, he was the shyest of the lot. Behind the shaggy hair, peered two watchful gray eyes. Like all of the Boys, save Peter, he wore clothes of animal skins. Lanky pressed his thin lips firmly together as he bowed respectfully to Aria. His deerskin pouch, which was slung across his chest, tumbled down and smacked him in the face, causing the others to erupt in glee.

Peter was annoyed that such disrespect was shown during his ceremony. However, the sound of his sword being drawn instantly silenced the giggles.

Lanky returned to his place in line, blushing profusely as he situated the pouch securely under his arm.

The next up was Doc, named for the glasses he always wore settled low on his nose (because he could not see properly through them) and because he always knew just what medicine to prescribe for every ailment that could possibly arise. His tousled black hair was parted on the side and curled around his ears. His eyes were a merry hazel with a rim of green around the outer edges of his iris. His skin was fair and a field of freckles dotted his cheeks and pug nose. He wore a long black T-shirt that was belted at his waist. From his belt dangled several small "medicine" pouches that contained various items he had collected on their many adventures. His pants were made of rabbit skin and it was difficult to tell whether he wore rabbit skin shoes or if his pants were simply too long. Doc bowed as Aria curtseyed and promised that he would make her well if she were to get sick while she was with them. Aria thanked him kindly.

Pudge followed Doc and was the roundest of the Boys. He was a stocky boy with a bow and arrow strapped across his back. He was the hunter of the crew. Pudge had a sweet, cherub face with twinkling brown eyes, ruddy cheeks, and a laughing mouth. He bowed deeply to Aria and presented her with a large deerskin that he said could be made into clothes if she could sew. Aria accepted it with a smile and assured him she could sew.

After Pudge was Tin Bucket whom everyone called Tin or Tinny or Buckethead, if he was being annoying. Tin Bucket was so called for the bucket he always carried with him. The tin bucket (the pail not the boy) came in handy for many things such as carrying water, food, mud, etc, but was especially good for whacking pirates about the head. Tin Bucket (the boy not the pail) was the most adorable by far. He was the kind of adorable that would soften the hardest of hearts. He also happened to be the loudest Lost Boy, which wasn't quite so adorable as his face. He was dark-skinned, a rich coffee tone, with almond colored eyes and kinky black hair that stood out like a bush about his head. Tin Bucket grinned widely at Aria as he bowed to her. The girl found it impossible not to reach out and hug him- he was so cute. Peter merely rolled his eyes skyward.

Next was Half-pint, the next to smallest Boy. Half-pint didn't speak much and when he did, he never said more than two words at a time. His eyes were shining half-moons in a smooth olive complexion. When he smiled at Aria, she could see that he was missing his two upper front teeth. Half-pint had the peculiar habit of sticking his tongue through the gap in his teeth whenever he smiled.

The last and smallest of the Lost Boys was Squirt. He was also the youngest and had the tendency to get separated from the others. Consequentially, he was often left behind by the other Boys, who, by the time they realized he was missing, could rarely remember that last place they saw him. Squirt was a green-eyed redhead whose hair stuck out in untamed tendrils and whose nose always ran. His oddity was the eye patch that he wore about his head. Peter had given it to him after running through its pirate owner with his sword. It was Squirt's most prized possession; he never went anywhere without it. Squirt tried to follow the other Boys and bow to Aria, but he became confused and curtseyed to her instead.

And that was the end of the Lost Boys who were assembled in the Never- Forest. There were others, of course, in addition to these six, but they are not mentioned because they have the bad luck of being killed off by the pirates, so there is no point in getting attached to them.

At the ceremony's conclusion, Peter was off again. The Boys cried out to him, for he had only just returned and they did not wish him to leave so soon.

"Where are you going, Peter?" Tin Bucket called after his hero.

"Wherever the wind takes me!" was the merry return.

* * *

It was late when Peter arrived at Number Fourteen, very much past the hour when all children should be in bed. He crouched on the ledge and peered into the window, looking for a way in. Upon finding no opening, he appealed to the stars.

The littlest stars were the most impish and were only too eager to aid Peter in causing mischief.

"Stand back, Peter," called the tiniest star in the heavens.

Peter pushed off the ledge and waited a safe distance away.

Summoning all its might, the star blew as hard as it could until the nursery window blew open. Peter laughed and waved his thanks. The little star twinkled in delight.

Tinkerbell was the first in the room, as always. She darted here and there, lighting briefly on bedposts, lamps, and various other objects that struck her fancy. Peter followed her, touching the carpeted floor briefly before coming to rest on the toy chest.

Peter surveyed the room and found it to be that of a typical nursery. A rocking horse in a corner of the room caught his attention and he sprang over to it, thumping down on its back and rocking wildly. He soon tired of that, however, and was off to inspect the other toys. He discovered a pair of roller-skates under one of the three beds and tried them on. It took him a moment to establish his balance and when he did, he found that roller- skating was much like flying, only with both feet on the ground. Unfortunately, he did not have as much control over his skating as he did his flying and was soon irrepressible. Unable to stop himself, Peter stretched out for something to grab onto, but there was nothing within his grasp. The television set on the far wall of the nursery was what halted his ride. Sound suddenly and loudly blared from the appliance. So startled was Peter, that he flew up and slammed his head into the ceiling. He was a bit dazed and shook his head as though to stop the ringing in his ears. Then he became fearful that the clamor should bring the adults.

Frantically, Peter tried to turn the contraption off but only succeeded in turning the volume up. He hovered above it looking for some way to stop its squawking it, when the noise suddenly ceased.

"Huh?" Peter stared at the black box suspiciously.

"It's off," a juvenile voice said. "You can come down now."

Peter slowly drifted to the floor to face the voice's owner, the girl with green eyes and white-blonde hair who told stories. Having regained his composure, he bowed elegantly to her, struck a valiant pose and grinned at her. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're Peter Pan," the girl's eyes shone with enthusiasm as she curtseyed to him in return. "Yes, I know. I've been waiting for you."

Peter cocked his head to one side. Such was the way all encounters like this one began. Never did he have the chance to introduce himself- they always knew who he was and were always waiting for him to come.

"My name's Angelica," the girl went on. Her gaze was cemented onto him, her eyes shadowing his every move, lest in blinking he should escape from her.

"Is that all?" Peter asked pacing about her, still holding his heroic posture.

"What do you mean?" Angelica turned as he circled her, not yet able to believe that the moment had finally come- the moment when Peter Pan broke through her dreams and became real. And there he was, a living, breathing being, speaking to her and wanting to know- what was it that he wanted to know?

"Is that all the names you have?" he matched his gaze to hers. His hands instinctively laid hold of his sword. "Most girls have more than one, don't they?"

"Oh," Angelica breathed. "Yes, my full name is Angelica Whitney Gillespie."

Peter nodded slightly, having already forgotten why she was telling him this. They were both silent as they regarded one another, each with their own thoughts, as they continued their dance-like revolution. A question seered Angelica's mind, one that begged to be answered since the day her family moved into Number Fourteen. As for Peter, his thoughts were already back to Neverland and the adventures that waited there.

"Peter-"Angelica hesitated, the Question caught in her throat. She wetted her lips and began again.

"Peter, is...is this her house?"

As Angelica asked the Question, Peter realized that Tinkerbell was being awfully quite and began to search for her.

"Who's house?" Peter rummaged through the desk drawers looking for the missing fae.

"Wendy's," was the singular, whispered reply.

The name drifted in the air to Peter, carried by the gentle night breeze that wafted in through the open window. But it went in one ear and out the other, not sticking to him in the smallest bit.

"Who's Wendy?"

Angelica had no response. She was stunned that he didn't recognize the name. She quietly watched him continue his quest to find his Tink, attempting to take in the recent turn-of-events.

It might be quite upsetting to learn that the name Wendy no longer meant anything to Peter Pan, but it is true. You see, he couldn't help that he forgot; it wasn't his fault or anyone else's. As Wendy grew up, Peter's memory of her began to fade and when she was fully grown that memory became little more than a dim silhouette in a myriad of memories. Much like one's childhood becomes hazy as one grows into an adult- the older one grows the more distant childhood is until it becomes difficult to remember. Such was the case of all children who visit Neverland's shores then return home to grow up- they are but forgotten shadows of the past.

But in answer to Angelica's question, her home was indeed the home of the former Wendy Darling and her brothers, John and Michael, and their nurse, Nana. Though Peter could not remember Wendy herself, it was still that distant memory of her that continually drew him back to Number Fourteen. And that was the reason he was there on that particular night.

A noise was heard below them on the staircase. Instinct propelled Peter to the window- he could smell the grown-up who was ascending those stairs and he refused to be caught by it.

"Peter, don't go!" Angelica cried, afraid that he should leave and never return. "Hide in the closet."

Without a word, Peter disappeared into the small closet near the window as Angelica ran to her bed and pretended to sleep.

The door to the nursery cracked open and a pretty brunette woman entered the room. She quietly checked each of the three beds in which her children slept. She inspected the nursery to looked for the source of her alarm. Her maternal instinct told her that her children were in danger. There! Her gaze caught on the open nursery window and the trail of peculiar leaves that led to its ledge from the center of the room. With a swift move, she swept up the leaves in her slender hands and flung them out into the Night. Quickly, she closed and locked the window. Once she was convinced that her offspring were safe and sound, she left the nursery the way she had come in.

Several minutes passed before Peter dared to emerge from his hiding place. Angelica threw off her covers and ran to the closet. Before she could say a word, Peter saw the locked window and panicked. He pounced on the window seat, and desperately tried to open it. Failing to do so, he drew his sword prepared to hack his way out.

"No, Peter! Wait!" Angelica climbed onto the window seat and stood on her tiptoes so that she could reach the latch that kept Peter prisoner. With the lock undone, the window opened easily, and Peter could see Neverland once more.

The Boy's posture relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. His shoulders still heaved every so often, but he no longer felt captive. Nevertheless, he was eager to journey home.

"Well, goodbye, Angelica Whitney Gillespie," he saluted her and prepared to launch.

Angelica looked at him imploringly. "But you just got here. Don't go!"

"I have to," Peter stated firmly. "The Lost Boys are waiting for me."

"But..." Angelica bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to hold him. "I- I can tell you a story!"

Peter threw back her head and laughed. "One about Hook being my dad? Oh, yes, that was the funniest story I've ever heard. I must get back and tell the Lost Boys. They will simply die laughing!"

"I can tell them myself!" she blurted out. The moment the words left her mouth, her hands flew to her face in embarrassment of her presumptuous notion that he should her with him.

"Can you?" Peter gave her a sly look as a plan formulated in his head. "Can you mend pockets too?"

Angelica nodded. A terrible excitement bubbled within her. "Oh, yes, and so much more!"

Peter lunged for her, snatched her wrist and pulled her towards the window, rising ever higher in the air as he did.

"Let's go, Angelica!" he exclaimed. "Off to Neverland!"

"Peter!" Angelica cried out to him, not in excitement this time, but fear. He had taken her to the window's edge and was about to tow her out into the Night. "I can't fly!"

"Huh?" Peter's head jerked around and saw the terror etched in her delicate features. "Oops!" he said by way of apology. Holding her tightly around the waist, he returned her to safety on the nursery floor. "I forgot."

With both feet on the floor once more, Angelica ran a hand through her hair. "And besides, I can't leave Braeden and Mackenzie."

"Who?"

"My brother and sister," she told him. "Can they go, too?"

Peter shrugged. He could not have cared less. "If you wish."

"Wake up!" Angelica shrieked, momentarily forgetting to be quiet, as she jumped onto their beds. "Peter Pan is here! We're going to Neverland!"

Two sleepy-eyed heads popped up from their beds.

Braeden, the youngest one, with his mussed up sandy-blonde hair, focused his hazel eyes on Peter first. He did not appear bothered in the least by the presence of the strange boy.

"Hi, Peter," he said through a yawn. "Will we see the pirates?"

Peter grinned. "Indians, too."

Mackenzie pushed the covers off of her feet and crawled to the foot of her bed. "I want to see the mermaids."

"Just don't get to close," Peter warned. In a single bound, he was standing on the bedpost, winking mischievously at her. "Or they will grab you and drown you!"

Mackenzie shrieked wildly as Peter grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her over the edge of the bed. They were suspended in the air briefly before Peter set her down by Braeden's bed.

The younger two were now fully awake.

"Can you really teach us to fly?" Mackenzie begged to know. Her hair fell into her sparkling eyes as she blew the golden bangs of her chin-length bob out of them.

Peter nodded and cartwheeled to the window. "I can teach you to jump on the wind's back and off we go!"

And so the Story began again as Peter Pan taught three new children to fly on the wings of their dreams. It was the old Story and a new Story, two in one, just as it always has been.

* * *

On the outskirts of Neverland's far shores, at the mouth of the Mysterious River in Kidd's Creek, the Jolly Roger II laid anchor. It was a devilish figure of a ship, made even more ghostly by the eerie mist that clung to it like a leech. A solitary green light emanated from the bow of the ship as it kept watch through the night. The crew stumbled and swaggered and drank below deck, singing and swearing, while their captain was out for the night. The pirates on the ship that night were revenants from James Hook's crew and a bounty of new mates, more evil and vulgar than the original.

And who was their captain? For wasn't Hook eaten by the Crocodile who had hunted him for so long? Not quite. True, the Crocodile did swallow the greatest villain of time whole and that is what saved the Captain. Hook in bits, the Crocodile could stomach, but wholly devouring him gave the creature a terrible stomachache. The only way to get rid of the dreadful pain came from vomiting Hook out on the sands, which it did and vowed next time to chew before swallowing.

So Hook survived...barely. As luck would have it, his boson, Smee, found him, cold, damp, and in much pain. The Captain recovered from his physical wounds remarkably quick for one who had been eaten by a giant reptile, but the rest of his recovery came much slower. Indeed, Hook put together another crew that was far better (or worse, depending on your point of view) than his last and rebuilt his ship. But his psyche was still badly injured from his defeat at the hands of Peter Pan. Perhaps it would have been more merciful if Hook had died in the Croc's belly, for that great Fight on the Night of Nights made Hook realize two things: He was alone and unloved.

It was with that revelation, and his continued fear of the Croc, that Hook had lived with for many moons. His desire to murder Peter Pan had not diminished in the slightest- he now had even more reason to do the Boy in- but he dourly apprehended that he could never defeat Pan in his current state of aloneness and unlovableness.

And this is where we find James Hook, deep within the jungles of Neverland, alone and unloved, quietly observing the night, trying to outline a plan to overcome his weakness and crush Peter Pan.

A noise in the Forest put Hook on guard. His thoughts flew to Peter- had he returned? No, no, it was not he. Noiselessly, Hook crouched low to the ground, waiting to see the source of the disturbance.

The source appeared in the form of a young girl, all alone, looking as though she had lost something. Her scarlet tresses were illuminated by the moonlight, and shadows danced across her refined features. She had an innocence that wafted about her like a fine garment and an ethereal grace that was much different from the girls Pan usually brought to Neverland. In fact this girl, whom Hook placed in her mid-teens, did not seem much like the Boy's type. No, Pan preferred the mother type. This girl was not that all. He studied her intensely. Her clothing struck him as odd. The gown was a deep green with rich, detailed embroidery around the scoop collar and wide, pocket-like sleeves. It was fitted to her waist and flared down to- Hook noticed that the skirt was torn at a strange angle from below one knee across to the upper thigh of the other leg. In fact, the once opulent gown was in quite a state of disrepair. Hook cocked an eyebrow. This beautiful stranger piqued his curiosity. He grinned sinisterly as he vowed to keep an eye on this one- perhaps she would be the key to Pan's undoing.


	3. Awfully Big Adventures Begin

_Author's Note: I simply must expression my appreciation of the kind words that Mab and Campion have said about my story. I am so pleased that you think Sir Barrie would be proud of it, Campion. I cannot tell you how good that makes me feel. If only he could read it himself...(sigh). And dear Mab, how right you are about my love for Peter! He was the most important part of my childhood and I have read all of Sir James's stories of Peter over and over (even before I could read myself, my mum read the Story to me). I am glad you are enjoying this- your opinion matters to me greatly. As does the opinions of everyone reading. Reviews are always welcomed;)_

_I also feel that I didn't acknowledge Jason Isaacs enough in the previous chapter for it was he who made me have sympathy for Hook- a sympathy that did not exist prior to his taking on the character. Thank you, Mr. Isaacs- you are a brilliant actor._

_Much love to you all. Here goes the next chapter..._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awfully Big Adventures Begin**

Angelica had grown tired from their long journey. Her brother clung to her pajama leg, his head bobbing sleepily. Mackenzie rode Peter's back, she was so weary, but it was almost more work to stay atop Peter that it was to fly.

They had been flying for so long and it seemed as though they still had forever to go.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning", Peter had said was the way to Neverland, but they had taken so many rights and lefts and passed so many mornings that Angelica began to wonder if those were truly the directions. They weren't, of course, as Peter had the habit of saying whatever it was that popped into his head.

Suddenly, Neverland was at their feet and they were instantly awake. Neverland appeared to them just as they had dreamed it and, yet at the same time it was very different.

"Peter," Braeden left his older sister and was now tugging at Peter's hand. "I wanna see the pirates."

"Later," Peter replied, picking up his speed, much to the dismay of the children who wanted to look around. But Peter had other things he wanted to do.

The children were immediately taken to the Home Underground. Peter did not take the time to fit them for trees to the hidden home. Instead, he rather hastily shoved them each down a different tree, pausing only if he had to make adjustments to one of them to make them fit properly. Peter felt a great urgency rush upon him, though he was not sure why. He felt it best to get his visitors concealed as soon as possible.

The Home Underground was in nothing short of utter chaos. The Lost Boys were running about like a band of rabid monkeys chasing one another, bouncing off walls, and overturning anything that was not tied down. In the midst of all the bedlam, sat Aria with her feet flung over the back of a wooden chair and her head hanging off of the round seat so that she was viewing the scene upside-down. It could be seen that she had already made use of Pudge's gift. She had turned the deerskin into a sleeveless tunic, a skirt (one that was fit for running in), a pair of shorts (to wear under the skirt to make tumbling proper), and a sort of foot binding of her own design that left her heels and toes exposed. A strip of hide was used as a makeshift belt to give the outfit a more feminine form (tomboy though she was, she was still bred a princess and thus certain girlish traits had been ingrained in her character). The remaining skin, and there was a good deal of it as deer in Neverland were quite large, was set aside to later be made into a jacket and perhaps some boots.

Peter, forgetting his manners and his guests, bounded in front of her. Aria swung herself into an upright position and gave him a curious look as he stood there with his hands on his hips looking quite pleased with himself.

"Did the Boys fit you for a tree?" he asked, casting the now subdued Lost Boys a sidelong glance.

"Nope," was the pithy reply.

Peter regarded her quizzically.

"How'd you get down then?"

The corners of Aria's mouth turned up into a smirk. "Used your tree."

A communal gasp was heard from the Boys and a deathly hush fell over the Home for there was no greater taboo to be broken than to use Peter's tree. Angelica and her siblings cowered slightly, sensing the tension of which they did not know the cause.

In actuality, Aria had used Lanky's tree to reach the subterranean dwelling. Even she knew wiser that to fracture such a sacred taboo. She did not, however, have any trouble allowing Peter to think that she did not possess such wisdom.

"You did what?" Peter's glare was fearsome.

The anxiety in the room over what might occur was excruciating. It was speedily emancipated when Tinkerbell snickered signaling to Peter that Aria was bluffing. He drew his sword and let out a mighty holler. Instantly, the previous chaos resumed as all bodies flew into frenzied motion, save for Angelica, Braeden, and Mackenzie.

The hullabaloo became so enormous that Angelica could no longer bear it. She attempted to gain their attention by shouting, but it was to no avail. It took banging on a large, overturned, black kettle, like one would a gong, to quiet them enough to be heard.

"Please," she entreated. "Use your indoor voices. You're being much too loud."

The Lost Boys stared at her, their eyes brimming with adoration, for they now knew that they at last had a new mother.

* * *

Peter and Aria disappeared very early the next morning without so much as a word to the others concerning where they might be headed. This was much to Angelica's vexation for she had hoped to spend more time with Peter by herself. Left alone with a group of ruffians (Braeden and Mackenzie had been quickly absorbed into the tribe and did nothing to help their sister), Angelica found it impossible to control the Lost Boys, which now included one girl, and she eventually gave up trying altogether, turning her attention to tidying up the Home Underground. This was somehow not quite the way she envisioned spending her first day in Neverland.

On a whim, Peter took Aria to Black Castle. During their stay, they reenacted the now infamous battle that had occurred between Peter and Hook on that very spot (Peter won, naturally). When they tired of swordplay, the duo pretended to be pirates searching for the hidden treasure of Barbeque, the ghastly pirate who feared no man but Hook.

It was as they were preparing to leave that their adventure truly began.

"And she's going to tell us stories and mend our pockets," Peter was saying as he and Aria hopped from treacherous rock to treacherous rock that jutted out of the water surrounding the Castle. "And tuck us in at night."

"I don't want her to tuck me in," Aria stated rather resentfully. "I don't much want another mother."

"It's just make-believe," Peter explained, coming to a halt. He stood there with his toes curled over the rock. "And anyway, she's not wicked or anything."

"Maybe," Aria said passively, none too keen on the idea, "if it's only pretend."

"It is," Peter assured her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Peter engaged Aria in a game of Follow-the-Leader for it was his intention to lead her on to their next adventure, wherever that might occur. But before they could fly away, two imposing shadows and a heavy net fell over them.

"Well, well, well," clucked a voice with a rich Irish brogue. "Look-y what we caught."

"Cap'n'll be mighty pleased," added a booming baritone.

Aria looked up and into the leering faces of Hook's boson, Smee (the Irish brogue they heard), and his quartermaster, One-Eyed Jake. The princess would not have been so fearful had it been Smee alone who captured them (of course, if it had been Smee alone, they would not have been caught for he was too pathetic a man to have managed such a feat). It was One-Eyed Jake who sent chills of peril down her spine. He was a great ogre of a man and ugly, too. His face was gnarled into a perpetual snarl (which I don't believe he could have undone if he tried) and his mouth was stained with a brown juice that darkened with each rhythmic spew of tobacco from his hideous mouth. His head was absolutely hairless and the gleam reflecting off of it was evil. Two great gold earrings weighted down each earlobe, stretching them to twice their normal length and he was tattooed with graphics of every murderous tool known to man. Across his left eye sat a repugnant eye patch that covered the black, rotting socket where his eye had once been.

Now Jake had his own vendetta against Peter for it was Peter who had cost him his eye. A fortuitous encounter with the Eternal Youth led to a brief competition that ended with Peter gouging out Jake's eye with his dagger. It was for this reason that One-Eyed Jake itched for another run in with the Boy. He sought a chance to repay Peter.

"Now, now, Jake," chastised Smee, guessing the murderous agenda that Jake held. "That's for the Cap'n to do."

Jake grumbled his annoyance, swearing under his breath. He spat a disgusting mouthful at the captives.

"What'll we do, Peter?" whispered Aria. The situation seemed quite hopeless to her.

"Shhh!" commanded Peter. He put one finger to the side of his nose and furrowed his brow in meditation.

"Let's escort them to the boat now, Mr. Jake," Smee smiled amicably at the two and wiggled his fingers at Aria. "It's getting' a mite chilly, now isn't it? Best get back to the ship before they catch their death of cold."

The boson and quartermaster laughed heartily for they knew that a cold would not be the cause of death for Peter and his friend.

"I says we shackles 'em in chains befores we put 'em in the boat," Jake barked, his good eye twitching with spasms. "So's there's no chance of 'em escapin'."

"There's no time for that," Smee returned, casting a sidelong glance at the heap of tangled iron chains that lay in the bottom of the dinghy. "The Cap'n's waitn' and we mustn't keep him."

While the two pirates began arguing with each other, Peter was calculating their grand getaway. It should be pointed out here, that, for all their wretchedness and wickedness, these buccaneers and their mates were none too clever and rather slow, save Hook of whom it would not be so far-fetched to say he was a mastermind of considerable wit and aptitude. You would think that it might have occurred to at least one of the bickering bandits to confiscate Peter's sword and dagger, lest he should use them to break away. But Smee, as we have mentioned, was relatively pitiable and Jake was very dull, so such a notion never once suggested itself to either man.

Peter knew all this and, naturally, took advantage of it. Deftly, he slashed through the heavy cable of the net with his dagger and freed them from their imprisonment.

Smee and Jake were still squabbling and failed to notice that their bounty had slipped pass them. It was not until they heard the familiar crow of success from high above them that they saw their blunder.

"Blast it!" roared One-Eyed Jake, foaming at the mouth. "They've gotten away! This is your fault, Smee!"

"Oh, my," was all that Smee could murmur for he was already thinking how dreadfully irate Captain Hook was going to be when he discovered that Peter had once again slipped through their slimy clutches. The Irish boson swallowed hard as his hands went around his throat in a protective gesture. He knew all too well fury of Hook and the fate of those who incurred his wrath. For Hook had no qualms in shooting dead one who inhaled in a manner in which he disapproved.

Unfortunately for Smee, there was nothing that could be done to regain what was lost and very soon he would discover whether his life should be cut short or not. And it was the dread of this unknown that gripped him.

With One-Eyed Jake cursing at them and vowing vengeance, Peter let out a final crow, one of glee this time, as he and Aria disappeared into the mist.

* * *

At present, James Hook was lounging in his study, slowly dragging in the aroma of duel cigars. Betwixt his index and middle fingers of his left and only hand was delicately perched a contraption of his own genius that allowed him smoke both cigars at once. His dark thoughts were consumed with discovering how he might overcome his two great weaknesses: being alone and unloved. It might appear, at first glance, that the solution to Hook's dilemma was unpretentious, but this was not so. In order to no longer be alone, he must find away to love and be loved and that was far easier said than done. Since each weakness was so intertwined with the other and one must be remedied in order for the other to be resolved, Hook's task was daunting, to say the least, and seemingly impossible.

Though the answers he sought eluded him, Hook felt certain that he could gain his bounty in the same manner in which he always did- that is, take it forcibly. But how and where to begin? These were the questions that Hook was mulling over when a jittery Smee skittered into his chamber.

* * *

Smee had learned that it was best to come clean with the truth when an unfortunate incident occurred and not wait until Hook discovered it for himself. You might not escape the hook for your honesty, but your fate would most certainly be sealed if you sat on what you knew.

And so it with immense distress that Smee approached the reclining figure of James Hook, not quite confident that his heart would sustain him through the ordeal.

"What is it, Mr. Smee," the captain's words were clipped and precise. Obscured by the shadows that haunted the space, Hook emerged even more sinister than was usual. From out of the darkness wafted smoke rings that contained a certain noxious air to them.

It was quite clear from the aloof intonation of the captain's voice that this was not the best of times to interrupt his brooding.

"Well, now, Cap'n, t-t-t-there's...there's been-"By now, the boson was quivering so much that it was causing him to stutter rather brutally.

"Smee," Hook said portentously; there was a distinct edge of provocation in his cultured speech. "Is your purpose to stand there and drivel or do you have something to say?"

Directly, Smee's jaw clamped shut as he attempted to regain his composure. At last, he was able to wrap his tongue around the proper words and expel the whole calamitous tale.

There was a lethal silence that engulfed the chamber. Smee stood there quaking with terror for the captain was sure to be enraged. Then, after a near eternity, Hook spoke.

"Am I to understand that you and Jake," his voice was still and hypnotic like a snake before it strikes, "had Peter Pan, the bane of my existence, within your grasp and you let him escape?"

Now Smee was more petrified than he would have been if Hook had been shouting his outrage. "It would seem that is the case," he answered stupidly.

Hook ran an elegant finger along the edge of his prosthetic appendage that glimmered viciously in the minimal lighting.

"Mr. Smee," the words slid over Hook's lips like wine, "Jake's fate is evident- it is the hook for him. If you wish to avoid the same providence, then I do hope you have news that will be of some use."

The boson teetered unsteadily as though he was about to pass out. Luck was with him this day, for he did bear news that he felt would appease Hook.

"The Boy has a new mother," he announced, wringing his hands nervously.

"The redhead," Hook mused aloud.

"No, Cap'n," Smee corrected cautiously. "There's another. One called Angelica."

"This is interesting. Go on."

"The redhead- her name is Aria."

"And?"

"That's all I know, Cap'n."

"Not acceptable, Mr. Smee."

Fear reclaimed Smee, for his life was still endangered.

"Sir?"

"I want to know more about this Angelica. But the redhead- I want to know everything about her and what she's to do with Pan."

"Y-yes, Cap'n," Smee ducked his head and cowered as he edged towards the door.

"Oh," Hook took a long drag on his cigars. "There's one more thing."

"Cap'n?"

"If you fail me in this," there was a pause as he exhaled the smoke, "there'll be a hook with your name on it."

* * *

The Lost Boys, along with Mackenzie, were on an excursion to Mermaids' Lagoon. It was while they were playing on Marooner's Rock, that they discovered the first of many peculiar markings they were to see around the island. It was about the size of a fairy's wing and as black as soot in the shape of a shark's tooth. The Boys and Mackenzie stared at it dumbfounded, for they did not know whence it came or who had left it. It greatly disturbed them and they decided that they must tell Peter straightaway. 


	4. Mermaids Lagoon Pars One

_Author's Note: Once again, many thank you's to all who have reviewed and are faithfully following this story._

_I should like to take a moment to remind my readers that, while I am relying greatly upon Jason Isaacs's portrayal of Hook in the 2003 movie, I am falling back on Sir James's Hook even more. I would just like you to keep that in mind as I write my Hook. I realize that there are many Hook fans reading this who are very particular about the manner in which he is written, as well they should be. I feel it is my duty to keep Hook in character as much as possible by staying true to the book._

_If you have never read the original Story or it has been a long time, Peter Pan by Sir J.M. Barrie is available to read online. The Little White Bird, which includes tales of Peter Pan (also by Sir James), is also available online._

_Until the next chapter... Faithfully Yours,_

_-Mercy;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystery and Escapades in Mermaids' Lagoon- Pars One**

_"I have heard the mermaids singing each to each; I do not think they will sing to me..." __-T.S. Eliot_

Close your eyes tightly and focus on the crisp, pale colors before you. Now squeeze your eyes tighter and watch those colors take on form and become very intense. Now squeeze once more and the colors will be set ablaze. Watch carefully for the instant before they go on fire, you will see Mermaids' Lagoon. This is where Peter took Angelica the next afternoon and it was where all of the events of the day occurred.

Angelica was very glad to be aboveground for once since her entire time in Neverland thus far had been spent in the Home Underground while the others, her sibling included, where off having grand adventures. Being a modern woman, Angelica needed more to her life than simply home and children and so a venture to the Lagoon was just what she desired.

There was one small thing that was troubling Angelica greatly and it was the fact that Mackenzie had been to the Lagoon before her. As the oldest, Angelica felt it was an inherent right to experience such a privilege before her younger relations. Not only did she not see the mermaids first, she was also never invite to join the Lost Boys and Mackenzie on their excursion. This perceived injustice, coupled with cabin fever, put the little girl in a foul mood. She had little tolerance for the Boys and Mackenzie and the racket they caused and she was even short-tempered with Peter.

Angelica was sitting by the fireplace trying very hard to be motherly by mending her children's socks, but she was encountering great obstacles as she could not sew very well without aid from a machine and was thoroughly frustrated when Peter dropped in with news of the planned trip to Mermaids' Lagoon.

Following his announcement, he turned to Angelica and asked blithely,

"Isn't the darning done yet? You've been at since yesterday morning."

This was simply more than the little girl could bare and she threw down her mending and glared furiously at him.

"What am I? A maid? I can't be perfect at everything!" she cried in despair.

Peter gave her a funny look and cocked his head to the side as he always did when he was unclear on something.

"What's wrong with you, Mother?" he asked in innocence.

"Oh, shut up!" she shrieked when he called her "mother". Angelica flung herself down in front of the fireplace and sobbed heavily.

Peter put a hand behind his head and dug his fingers into his scalp. Girls were such strange creatures to him and he never quite knew what the things they said really meant or why they got so upset.

"Does this mean you won't be going to the Lagoon with us?"

Angelica looked up at Peter through tear-filled eyes to find him smiling at her so charmingly that she could hardly remain angry with him.

"Mermaids' Lagoon, you mean?"

"Aye." Peter wiggled his nose at her in an endearing fashion causing her to giggle.

"I suppose," she said rather primly, putting her motherly airs back on. "Are the rest of the children to go as well?"

"They are."

"Well, in that case," she continued, jumping up from the floor and hastily putting away the mending. "They first must eat, and pack a change of clothes should they go swimming, and..."

Peter did not hear the rest of Angelica's words, as she was already gone from him and preparing for the adventure ahead.

* * *

Pudge immediately took Peter to the spot where the Lost Boys and Mackenzie discovered the unusual symbol.

"What do you think it means, Peter?" asked Lanky with an apprehensive look on his thin visage.

"Bad mark!" proclaimed Half-Pint.

"It means," Peter's eyes danced with exhilaration as a smile swelled over his features, "an awfully big adventure lies ahead, Boys!"

The Lost Boys and Mackenzie cheered their gladness and dove into the glittering waters of the Lagoon.

Peter, however, remained where he was, staring at the black mark. The urgency he felt earlier returned with a greater intensity. A thought flitted across his mind and left him with a disturbing memory. Every pirate dreaded the reception of the iniquitous black spot on a piece of parchment for it spelled the end of their life. This sadistic blemish had the distinct feel of that feared pirate marking. Peter put his finger to his nose (which signified that he was thinking). Though he knew not the mark's origin, he felt quite certain that no pirate had left it.

The mermaids of the Lagoon dispersed from sight the moment the children entered. This sorely saddened Angelica as she had always dreamed of, as little girls do, seeing a real, live mermaid. She felt certain that she and they should get on famously if only the opportunity would present itself. But the mermaids did not want a thing to do with her. The truth must be told that they were very jealous creatures and were never more envious than when Peter brought a new mother to Neverland's shores. You see, Peter was the only one with whom the mermaids would associate and they felt a certain maternal claim to him. After all, they felt positive that he should make a delightful merboy for he was the best and fastest swimmer and diver in all of Neverland and besides they knew him first and best. And so it was for this reason that they always splashed the new mothers and were generally rude to them. They were not fond of the Boys either, but it was the two- legged land females that they detested most.

Peter felt the need to converse with the elusive creatures for if anyone should know the source of the mark it would be they.

Angelica was asked to accompany him and she was very pleased about it. They swam out to Marooner's Rock where the mermaids loved to laze around on sunny days. Angelica was surprised to find that Peter was such a robust swimmer and she had difficulty keeping up with him. When they reached the massive boulder that rose out of the Lagoon they found it deserted of all the mermaids. Peter stood on the center of Marooner's Rock and produced a pale pink conch shell from behind his back (Angelica wondered where it had come from for she had not seen him bring it with them). He put the tapered end to his lips and, after inhaling a great breath, he blew on the shell with all his might. The loud blare that emanated from the instrument reminded Angelica of a foghorn. Peter paused several beats before blowing again. He did this three times in all, resting after each blast.

At length, the mermaids surfaced in answer to Peter's summons. Five of them broke through the waves and ten hands grasped Marooner's Rock as they simultaneously pulled themselves above the surface to greet him.

Let us take a moment to appreciate the extraordinary beauty of these mythical creatures. Of course, if you have never seen a mermaid before, it would be difficult to do so. Therefore allow me to offer a description of them. The mermaids that inhabited the Lagoon were of a different breed that those found in the ocean. Their skin would shimmer exquisitely in the midday sun as it was the color of a pearl with silver undertone (it should be noted that there was one mermaid whose skin was like that of a Tahitian black pearl, but she was rarely ever seen by mortal eyes). The color of the eyes of the sea-maidens appeared in all the moods of sea from a pale foam green to a blue so deep there was no name for it. Their hair was longer than the length of their elegant bodies and it might remind one of the sea kelp that waves to and fro in the seabeds. Their tails were grand things to see for they were very long with prismatic scales that projected cascades of rainbows whenever light should touch them.

One the mermaids drew herself up onto the rock to sit near where Peter knelt. The mermaid regarded the Boy with haunting eyes as a smile broke on her pale coral lips- a secretive smile, one just for Peter. She stretched out a long arm to him by way of greeting. Peter was on his feet faster than lightning and took her fingers with their opal nails in his tanned hand. He bowed to her most graciously and every so lightly kissed her fingertips. The siren expressed her pleasure by bringing a lock of her ebony tresses up from the water and veiling her face so that only her eyes were visible. However, it was then that she caught sight of Angelica gawking at her. The mermaid's pretty face turned angry and she gnashed her teeth and flicked her tail, spraying water up as she tried to drench Angelica.

Angelica did not know how such a beautiful creature could be so spiteful and she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears. Peter, however, was unperturbed by this.

"What fate brings you to summon us from the deep, Peter?" queried the raven- haired maiden next to him. Her voice sounded like the gentle babble of a brook.

Peter slid down the slick boulder and slipped around it until he found the area where the peculiar mark lay.

"Have you seen this?" he asked, pointing to the spot.

"Yes," was the fluid reply. "It was left three sunrises ago."

Peter's hand gripped the dagger at his side.

"By whom?"

Her great eyes gazed at him steadily and her lips dipped below the surface.

"We do not know."

Peter frowned, his young face pinched together in dubiousness. The mermaids knew all that took place in the Lagoon, how could they not know? And this was Peter's grave concern.

"Was it Hook?" It was more of a statement than a question; Peter greatly desired an affirmative rejoinder for he ached to wage war with his nemesis once more. We are going to tell on Peter here- the Boy was secretively overjoyed knowing that Hook lived for he felt the Crocodile unjustly received the privilege of doing in the malevolent criminal, a privilege that belonged to him.This time, Peter had sworn, it would be he who killed the pirate king and he alone.

"It was not he," the mermaid answered, much to Peter's disillusionment. "Hook has not tread in the Lagoon for many moons."

"Though we know not who," chimed in the raven-haired mermaid's copper trussed sister, "we know that some ill-omen passed through three sunrises ago."

Now if you or I received this news, we would be horribly upset and our faces would display a breadth of negative emotion. But Peter's frown did not deepen. In fact, the opposite occurred as a curious smile extended over his face and his eyes radiated with an unusual glow.

Angelica shuddered faintly for she did not care for the look in Peter's eye.

The redheaded mermaid turned her immense lavender eyes to Angelica and smiled sweetly. Angelica returned the smile with one of her own. So entranced by the siren was she that she did not see the pale arm with the slender fingers and opal nails reaching out for her. But Peter did. He hissed and smacked the hand away. The mermaids slipped back into the depths, the water behind them boiled in the heat of their jealousy.

* * *

Not far from Mermaids' Lagoon somewhere in the heart of the Never-Forest it lay. At first glance, it would seem to be a very sizeable rock formation that had been misplaced in the forest. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that the rock had reptilian scales that burned a rich emerald green. The rock was not a rock at all, naturally, but the Crocodile, recovered from its stomachache and greatly disgruntled that its dinner had escaped. In fact, it was searching at that very moment for its lost prey. It was quite certain that the hunt would close shortly for it had one distinct advantage that it had not had previously- the clock that had always alerted Hook of its arrival had been forever silenced.

* * *

Aria was late in joining Peter and the rest of them for she had had a pow- wow with Tiger Lily that morning that had gone later than anticipated. Though perfectly capable of flying to Mermaids Lagoon, Aria chose to walk the distance for she rather enjoyed the solitude that certain parts of the Island offered.

Because she oft preferred to go off alone and be away from the others let us not presume that Aria, in any way, thought herself superior to the rest of them or let her princess status go to her head. It was much that opposite really, as she often felt inferior to them since she was so much older than they- ever so much more than twelve. It was a secret she held, one that she should very much like to be free. The truth was that she was sixteen on the brink of seventeen and teetering on that dangerous ground between childhood and adulthood.

With a sigh of anguish, Aria pushed the unpleasant thoughts into a small box and placed that box in an obscure region of her mind somewhere behind healthy eating and diplomatic etiquette.

Aria may have thought that she was completely alone in her ruminations as she journeyed towards Peter, but this was not so. Hidden in the shadows was a pair of piercing blue eyes, watching her every breath.

It was James Hook in those shadows and a delighted smirk kissed his lips when he discovered her. Days ago, he had sent several of his dogs to scout for her, but the bumbling idiots could not so much as locate the girl much less recover any information about her. Hook found that if he wished for something of this manner to be accomplished properly, he must do it himself. For as it turned out, it was not that challenging to find her.

_Tsk, tsk,_ Hook thought with a baleful twinkle in his eyes. _One mustn't wander alone through Neverland, little girl._

Stealthily, he trailed her and took the opportunity to observe her further in effort to gain some insight into her character. He had seen the earlier pained expression on her face and he found it a great pity that such torture should mar the features of such a lovely creature. Perhaps it seems odd that this barbaric buccaneer should have such a compassion, but remember, Hook was not fully evil. There was, buried unfathomable deep within his person, a better self that appreciated beauty in all its forms. Just never forget that Hook was still Hook, the greatest villain of all time and he was so titled for a reason.

The princess paused briefly, then continued on at a faster pace, as though she had inkling of what malevolence lurked in the mist.

Then a thought passed through Hook's mind, one that brought a dark smile to his visage. The girl was a cherished friend of Pan and it stood to reason that she would be on her way to meet him. Hook picked up his gait to match hers, careful to remain a step behind. And Aria, in innocence, led him to the Lagoon where Peter waited.


	5. Mermaids’ Lagoon Pars Two

_My apologies for taking so long to write the next chapter. Life got in the way :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mystery and Escapades in Mermaids' Lagoon- Pars Two**

_"And now I call out, begging them to teach the wave song that the water-creatures know: the song of mermaids singing, each to each." __-T.S. Eliot_

* * *

Night fell swiftly in the Lagoon, far more swiftly than it should have. Night was not hurried due to Peter's absence (the Boy was on the opposite side of the Island, speaking with the chief of the Piccaninnies), but rather by the approach of someone...or something. There was something unsettling in the darkness that encompassed Angelica and the children.

Angelica sensed the change in the atmosphere and silently willed Peter not to tarry. Like a good mother, she called her young ones to her side, gathering them all on Marooner's Rock as she felt they should be safer there than anywhere else in the Lagoon. Braeden huddled with Mackenzie and Squirt as the trio shivered together and could not stop. The youngest ones clung to Angelica and she held tightly to them as though she fear the Night should wrench them from her grip. The other children formed a tight circle around their mother, their arms linked together in a human chain.

"Want Peter," wailed Half-Pint as he tucked his head between his knees.

A moan of agreement rippled through the Boys and Mackenzie, for they were not so brave without their plucky leader.

"Hurry, Peter. Please!" breathed Angelica. The words were hushed as not to worry the children, but they were perceptible enough for the Wind to hear and catch them before it rushed off to the far corners of Neverland.

* * *

Aria, we find, was running as though pursued by this impenetrable Gloom. There was something amiss in the world around her but she did not know what it could be. It was this Unknown that terrified her so and thus fueled her flight.

The princess burst through the Never-Forest only to come to a grinding halt on the sands of Mermaids' Lagoon. Her heart plummeted to her stomach at the sight that met her eyes. It was a world devoid of color; only shades of gray remained in the Lagoon. The sky churned feverishly as incensed clouds converged over a maelstrom of blackened waves. Deafening booms of thunder roared over the crash of the waves every so often while lightening illuminated the heavens in tremendous surges of power.

The entire scene quite mystified our young friend almost as much as it frightened. It cast an enchantment over her, rooting her to the spot on which she stood. Now if Aria had been able, at that moment, to face the direction from whence she came, she would have witnessed the source of her fear. For a few meters away stood Hook, in all his glory, with a wicked grin stretched across his handsome visage. With a strange, slow gait he stalked her for she was easy prey with her back to him. Though she knew not the grave danger that haunted her, Aria could feel that terrible air upon her back, breathing its fiery breath upon her neck. So great was it, that she felt that she should scream for Peter. But what is this? Aria opened her mouth only to learn that Fear had stolen her voice and mobility so that she could not save herself. It was in this instant, that the girl understood she was about to inhale her last breath on the shore of Mermaid's Lagoon. Then suddenly, the light of hope broke through the Darkness in the tangible form of Tinkerbell, who had awaken from her midday slumber to find Peter gone and treachery in his place. With a cry and a hiss, the fairy girl shattered the spell the princess was under and urged Aria to follow her to Marooner's Rock. If they had lingered for but one moment longer, Hook surely would have been upon them and Aria would have been taken from us, ne'er to be seen again. But dear Tink saved the day!

* * *

'Twas the wind that beckoned Peter back to Mermaids' Lagoon. It had carried Angelica's plea to the Boy's ear and Peter followed on its tail as it led him to his crew who was in such desperate need of him.

As he approached the darkened Lagoon, Peter slowed his flight until he came to a standstill. The Eternal Youth gradually dropped into one of the black clouds that hung low over Marooner's Rock. His eyes narrowed to cerulean slits as he surveyed the scene below him. Another one of those singular smiles illuminated Peter's face as the terrible Fear that filled the Lagoon sent delicious anticipation coursing through him. For he knew Its cause- Hook! His mortal enemy was back! Long had Peter Pan dreamt of the moment in which he would lock swords with the villain once more!

Another tremor shook Mermaids Lagoon.

"We're bloody buccaneers and each a murderous crook. We massacre Indians, kill little boys, and cater to Cap'n Hook!" was the dreadful song that filled the air as Hook's dogs rowed into the area, effectively blocking the entrance to the Lagoon.

Oh, wretched day! Angelica and the children now all shook with such great fright for they did not know that their hero was nigh. All they could see were Hook, his crew and certain death.

It is with some relief, but only some, that we see Aria has made it to Marooner's Rock with Tinkerbell's aid. But she is not safe. Surely, none of them are!

Smee in a dinghy approached the shore where Hook stood. Four pirates threw themselves into the shallow waters, balancing a rough chariot on their broad shoulders for their Captain. Hook did not allow them the opportunity to fully pull themselves onto the shore before he stepped onto the vehicle and commanded them back to the boat.

As Smee and the rest of the scoundrels rowed out to Marooner's Rock which was now surrounded by pirates leering obscenely at the captives, Hook could not help the feeling of disappointment that took hold of him for Pan was nowhere in sight.

Another time then, Hook told himself. He had what he wanted and several other prisoners as reward. His ego swelled. Yes, James Hook was back.

The boat came to rest close enough to Marooner's Rock that Hook did not need his men to carry him to it. He stepped from the bow of dingy to the boulder and was instantly standing over the petrified children. One by one he locked gazes with them, daring them to defy him or call for Peter. His intimidation worked as each of them cowered before him, their eyes adverted from his ghastly stare.

It should be mentioned here that this was the first time that Aria had ever actually laid sight on Hook. Afraid though she was, Aria found it impossible to look away from those eyes so blue. As it has been noted before, Hook was not entirely evil and he possessed quite a powerful charm that could deceive even the cleverest of persons. Yet it was not this charisma that so intrigued our young princess. No, it was...Alas, I am at a loss to describe it for Aria saw within Hook something that no one else has even seen. An enigma that perhaps shall never be unearthed again for the sole person who knew this secret was about to become Hook's prisoner. We must shudder at the thought of what this should mean for the innocent.

The pirates quickly overcame the children who were bound and gagged and tossed rudely into the rowboats.

Hook took it upon himself to constrain Aria. Wishing to make Peter proud, Aria choked down her fear and stood defiantly before the fearsome man.

A bemused smiled kissed the captain's face at the girl's bravado, which flickered like a dying fae's light. He bowed deeply to her before taking her pale, trembling hand to his lips. The depth of the treacherous man's sophistication surprised the young girl. He was so distingue that it shattered every illusion Aria had of pirates. Surely this was not how they behaved!

The din of men's voices cut through the stillness of the night, rising through the miasma that surrounded the Lagoon. Hook's elegant head jerked in the direction of his crew, who had become rowdy in their taunting of the captives.

"Quiet, you scugs!" he barked, raising his terrible claw to their sight. "Are the children properly chained?"

"Aye, sir!" was the chorused reply.

"Then to the ship with them!"

The sound of oars in the waves replaced the chatter as the dogs obeyed their master.

"Not you, Smee," Hook told the boson who was about to leave with the rest. The captain returned his attention to his royal hostage.

She regarded him solemnly with the wide-eyed innocence that only children possess. But there was something else in her gaze as Aria waited for her fate to be made known. It took Hook a moment before placing it...it was fear within those doe-like eyes- fear of him! And for some peculiar reason it pricked his heart with despair.

Without another word, the captain grimly led the princess to the rowboat. A single gesture brought Smee stumbling to his feet to bind Aria's hands and feet. The girl sat near the stern shivering in the darkness, either from cold or fear, perhaps both. Hook stood in the bow as the boat made its way silently through the Lagoon, drawing in long puffs on his duel cigars.

It would appear that Hook and his scoundrels were victorious with nary a peep from Peter Pan as one by one the children were hauled below the floor of the appalling pirate ship.

Why, you might be wondering, did not Peter intervene and save the children? It was simply because the impudent youth was looking for a fight- a grand and glorious fight with his most loathsome opponent! A fight he was most sure to receive upon the deck of the Jolly Roger!


End file.
